diamond_thronefandomcom-20200213-history
Session Notes: Stracili Green Grass Festival
Stracili Downtime Activities 2 (Session 34.5) Highmoon 11-14 Xael is able to sell off half his weapons inventory to Morty's Weapons for 1/2 price. Morty can't afford to keep such a large inventory without first selling what he's bought. While assisting in operations at the orphanage, Andr'el is visited by his old friend Therai, who has decided to occasionally entertain the children with illusions. The party spend the rest of the week drinking, sharing stories with Oscura, playing various tavern games, and visiting friends and loved ones. They hear catches of conversation about the devils that had occupied the city and how there might be a few still about in disguise. Highmoon 15-21 Local Exotic Goods completes its construction! However, the only goods it has for sale at the moment are those from The Reality Wrinkle. Xael drops off a large variety of weapons at Local Exotic Goods, crafting a storied past for each to assist with inventory. Uraelle takes some time to investigate how the building of Local Exotic Goods proceeded and sees that it went smoothly, if slower than she would have liked. Searching the city for possible trade goods, with the winter months still around, caravans haven't begun transportation. With winter soon ending, trading houses will be liquidating in the next few months. For the time being, there's various furniture pieces designed for halflings from Passagio, pottery from the Barony of Redwater, colorful clothing from Levoberez to the south, and glassware from the Kingdom of Dokum, located even further south. Alternately, there are local suppliers in the industrial district, where she wouldn't have to pay for the premium of transportation costs, but without the provenance of being from a distant place. Uraelle takes a few weeks to think on which supplier would be preferred. Andr'el, receives a message from Proclin asking on the whereabouts of Sir Bradford's signet ring and distinctive rapier. Oscura begins looking for where to setup a bar. Finding the Silver Flagon as a possible location, she looks around for suppliers. The two options are a trading house, supplying a larger array of foreign goods at a more expensive price, or local breweries, serving local goods. Oscura decides on local breweries, catering more to local clientele. While drinking one night, it's brought to Tazlynn's attention that a procession will be heading south towards Daramir, transporting the bodies of Sharwyn and Bradford. She also hears tales of city folk going missing from their homes on especially cold nights. Highmoon 22-28 A blizzard early in the week cause the procession carrying the bodies of Sharwyn and Bradford heading to Daramir to be delayed a days before is departs. A group of Royal guards appears one night at the tavern, asking on the whereabouts of Sir Bradford's signet ring and the rapier Shatterspike. After hours of questioning, they are unable to determine if the party has the objects they are looking for and leaves them be. Xael decides to spread misinformation about the exacts of how people are missing, while inventing a rather spectacular tale of beastmen, he notices a pair of people following him. One night, Urelle is visited by another ice maiden, asking her to find and lead another person out of the city within a week. While working at the orphanage, Therai brings some rumors to Andr'el about the Silver Flagon and how starting bids are expected to be at 5000g. Knowing the place, Therai expects it to go for no less than 8000g. Forming contracts with Westerlies Brewery and Winter Wolf Distillery, Oscura secures both ales and hard liquors for a tavern, however, no local wineries seemed interested. Platinum Dragon Wines seems to only serve nobility and requires a writ of purchase from the Earl; while Suns Blessing seems prejudice against the Raven Queen and look at Oscura like she's abomination. A basket of cheese, delivered by a courier, is given to Tazlynn along with the message, "You have yet to escape my wrath." Eithlann's Rise 1-7 One night while carousing taverns, Xael has a pleasant chat with a barkeep about the the many uses of Osle fur. As Xael is about to leave for the night he blacks out, only to wake in the street with the moon high in the sky and shatterspike removed from its scabbard and the signet ring removed from his finger. What remains is an otherwise dull week as you discuss plans on acquiring the funds to win the bids for the Silver Flagon. Eithlann's Rise 8-14 Early in the week, Andr'el received a message from Proclin. Word has reached him that a necromancer has claimed ownership of Ironhold Keep, curious if Andr'el was aware of any necromancers in the area. Andr'el responds, saying that he knows nothing of a necromancer, but does recall a missing cleric. Xael heads back to the bar. It seems Xael had left and met up with a pair of friends at the door, despite not having any recollection of this. He notices the two people that were following him no longer are. Oscura discovers that most wine in the region comes from the Barony of Redwater, and is sold by a number of trading houses. Eithlann's Rise 15-21 Proclin contacts Andr'el, informing him he's received word that the Silver Flagon will be going up for auction at the end of the Green-Grass festival, which starts at the end of the month. Trading houses begin auctions for their older goods in anticipation of new goods coming in soon. Aymery suggests Uraelle make a few purchases to fill out inventory. Xael suggests to sabotage the caravans carrying goods, but it falls on deaf ears. Xael continues his investigation into what might have happened. Of the magical possibilities, he could have been charmed, a difficult feat to perform upon an elf, then his memory of the moment could have been erased. It would take a caster of some import to perform these spells. Heading to the Golden Dawn campus and checking a registry, he finds a handful of names, Proclin, a few royal casters, and Therai among them. While resting one night, a vision of a procession climbing towards a spire alongside a miasma of sounds, like the roaring of a fire, the grinding of mountains, the rush of water, and the the ripping of a tornado. Uraelle, when waking one morning finds herself extremely cold. Written in frost upon the window of her room is a message. "Your inability to complete the request of our Snow Queen has been noted. Expect a larger request to return to her favor in the future." Eithlann's Rise 22-28 Heavy rain starts out the week as the month comes to a close. You notice an anticipation spread throughout the city, preparations for the upcoming Festival celebrating the start of spring. Carts begin to flood the streets, vendors begin setting up a variety of goods and foods. The night before the festival week, Earl Eupmemes II delivers a speech. "We have suffered greatly this winter, from the siege and partial destruction of our merchant district, to the control by outside forces that introduced devils to our homes. Even the death of my brother." The Earl pauses here for a moment, "But we have held strong against this adversity. The Thieves guild has been purged from our underbelly, the devils and that which summoned them banished. As I speak, Bradford is under the care of best healers our country can muster, attempting to bring him back to us. So let us celebrate our strength and look forward to new growth this spring." The distant peel of a temple bell can be heard, signalling the last hours of the month ended. A smile spreads across the Earls face, "May the ale flow from casks and a song from our lips, let the Green-Grass Festival begin!" With that, the city breaks loose in jubilation, many waking late as the weeks events truly begin. Session 35 Moonday The party awakens the next day to a festival in full swing. Xael hears of Eitheanns Blessings, and assists by pelting orphans with bread. Many members of the party attempt to flip a heavy stone to win a pool of money, but do not have the strength to do so. On the first day of the festival, the Tavern's Crawl begins, the party hoping to win a months free drinks at any tavern in the city. Towerday The party continues their drinking antics, many falling from the roster at this point. Xael attempts to win an archery contest, but is thwarted by Andr'el blowing the arrows off course. Wineday Reaching the third day, the party all falls out of the taverns crawl, but hear of a massive card tournament named Vecna's Hand. Signing up individually, many members make it to the second round before taking time at a pie eating contest. Thunderday Wizards, polymorphed into pigs, race through the streets, with the party picking the winner. Fireday A few members take part in dragon's breath, blowing fire at a paper target. Swordsday A few party members arm wrestle some guards, but cannot best their strength. Oscura is the only member to reach the finale of the Vecna's Hand tournament. Xael follows one of the finalist of the tournament, a tifling woman, to her place of business, Chimera Forges. Killing her in the managers office in the guise of one of the other finalists, he pays tribute to Tharizdun and is given a vision of an island in an underground cavern covered with coins and a greatsword reflecting a starry sky; then a second vision of a mountain shaped like a fang, seasons and years passing with different inhabitants, including a black dragon, decaying the surrounding area into a swamp. Xael chops off the tiflings horn and escapes. Interested in finding a second finalist, Xael looks around, but is unable to find them. Session 36 In the finale of the Vecna's Hand tournament, Oscura plays against two opponents within a tavern surrounded by guards and an anti-magic field, while the party places bets on who will win. At the end of the tournament, Oscura wins first place. Heading to the Silver Flagon Inn to participate in the auction, the party bids against three opponents, winning the deed to the building. Andr'el follows one of the bidders, a halfling noble, to the Black Butler Restaurant and Bar, but is prevented from entering. Taking the night to celebrate, the following morning, the party decides to head east to discover more about the Blue Druids. Category:Session Notes Category:Current Campaign